The program will serve the low-income alcoholic of Schenectady County in two ways. First, two trained counselors (co-directors) will work in the four target areas (designated by the CAP) with alcoholics and families of alcoholics to help them understand the disease concept of alcoholism and to secure help for them as required. Second, the program operates a halfway house, presently housing six (6) and eventually nine (9) men, in downtown Schenectady. The house provides room and board, a home setting, and a dry environment as well as counseling and assistance in job placement for residents. Although primarily a transitional residence for clients coming back into the community after being at a rehabilitation center, an alcoholic desiring to remain sober will be accepted if the directors feel that he could benefit from the house environment. The house is run by the two co- directors. Mr. Godbolt being responsible for reports and administrative duties, and Mr. D'Aleo being responsible for finances and the physical house. Both co-directors participate in the house program, and the counseling load is divided equally. When house capacity reaches nine (9) men in January 1973, we anticipate handling 25-30 residents per year. We also anticipate counseling 60-70 clients in the target area during a 12 month period.